Breadcat
by ScotSniper
Summary: For some people dreams are things people chase they have the freedom to chase their dreams and go off on many wonderful adventures. Perhaps one day, me and my bread-obsessed Skitty will get to have one too.
1. Twelve is such an Awful Number

Well this is a re-write of one of my old fics. It will be dark, dramatic, and random and at times leave you pleasantly surprised. And don't let the title fool you this isn't about some cat made of bread… well, no spoilers!

* * *

**~Breadcat~**

**'Twelve is Such an Awful Number'  
**

* * *

A spray of light swept over my face signalling it was the start of a new day.

Fucking wonderful.

From my prison cell window I gazed out into the courtyard where the servants were out doing the gardening. I rose from my bed as ungracefully as I possibly could and jammed my pinky into my ear to remove some grime that had accumulated since I had last picked it, a rather pathetic form of rebellion since there was nobody around to scold me for my 'unladylike' behavior.

Without any real care for my appearance, I strode out onto my balcony in my sickeningly extravagant nightdress that a senior student would probably be proud to wear on her prom night – I decided to wipe my earwax on it – and leaned over the marble railing to marvel in disgusted awe at how pristine the front lawn looked.

My appearance on the balcony quickly drew the attention of the servants; I could see the disgust and resentment in their eyes, developed over years of harsh servitude to my family. I smiled at them like a smug warden who had just thrown a prisoner they disliked into solitary confinement, and I relished in their pent up hate. The reason? I hated myself just as much as they hated me. Whenever I see myself all dressed up like a medieval Princess in the mirror I have to force back the urge to vomit violently.

Whoever thinks money makes you happy should be shot repeatedly before being thrown off a cliff into vat of powerful acid. No offense.

I heard the echoes of my butler's feet as he marched up the spotless marble hallway, and its numerous perfectly sculpted granite statues (all of which had faces that would make excellent props for a horror film), it wouldn't surprise me if he was born with a stick up his ass the way he walks, the other thing that annoys me is his manners (like most Butlers) they are grotesquely divine, he's a man knows how to effectively kiss the ground after you've stepped in sh-… something unpleasant.

He pauses at my doorway and gives it a polite knock, calling my name a few times to alert me he was going to enter.

"Good morning young mistress!" He greets warmly, using one of his white-gloved fingers to curl his oily black moustache. "How are you feeling this morning?"

'_Like a caged Mankey with bowel problems.'_ "Excellent, I love seeing the sun in the morning." I lied with the sweetest smile I could muster. "How are you…umm… Charles?"

"It's Jervis, actually…" He corrected, his perfect posture slumping slightly as if the mistake shattered his self-confidence.

Well I wasn't far off; Jervis would have been my third guess… Butlers all seem to have names like that anyways – my guess is they are all probably trained in some underground complex with 10 or so recycled names for efficiency. My current butler is probably 'Jervis Unit No. 237'.

The problem with my mother was she demanded perfection in every aspect of her pathetic existence. Very few could tolerate such pressure under her tyrannical reign, which ultimately resulted in many resignations and the occasional and cliché outburst of "I can't take this anymore!" usually throwing whatever is in their hands at something expensive before being dragged out of the property. Well guess what? I can't take that line anymore you overdramatic pricks, go cry to someone who actually cares.

I snapped out of my thoughts as Jervis continued to ramble about whom I was getting to eat with today. Would it be some overdressed businessman looking to establish a partnership, or perhaps it would be a foreign prince who will try to not-so-subtlety hint he would like my 12-year-old hand in marriage?

"The Madam has selected the clothes she would like you to wear today." Jervis finished, lightly placing the articles of clothing on a nearby chair, being careful not to crease them in the slightest way. He would probably hold a baby with less care than my clothing and it annoyed me almost as much as the fact that my beloved tyrant wanted to control me with a leash.

"You can tell my mother I can pick my own clothing, I'm not a baby." I spoke, managing to suppress an emotional outburst and stormed over to closet.

"But young mistress, your mother was insistent!" He shook slightly in his little gold-trimmed red jacket (with matching buttons) fearing the wrath of the wicked witch who gave him his paychecks.

"My mother doesn't 'insist' she 'demands'." I even did air quotation marks to further upset the trembling butler who knew that if I refused my mother's… compulsory suggestions he would be on the receiving end of the inevitable (verbal) asskicking. "Now, you can tell my mother I'm going to dinner in a dusty t-shirt and jeans, if she's unhappy she can send her attorneys like she always does when someone does her injustice."

Jervis nodded shakily as he retreated towards the door. "Anything else Madam?"

"Shave off your moustache it annoys me." I spat at him and allowed him to run off like Growlithe with its tail between its legs.

About ten minutes later there was a knock at my door. Probably my mother with her usual rant about how we need to keep up appearances. Problem was our family's appearance was, so high it would take a couple of skyscrapers supporting it to prevent it topping over and crushing hundreds of people under its frilly, diamond encrusted pom poms.

I was in for a nasty shock, instead of my mother, it was three serious looking men in suits, each with their own initialled suitcase filled with bundles of documents that probably had no use whatsoever apart from giving them a reason to carry their suitcases.

I poked my head out of the doorway to glare at the witch who had sent her minions after me. She was leaning against one of the marble walls, her head pointed upwards with a false feeling of pride and took a deep drag of her golden-laced cigarette.

"Attorneys?" I hissed in shock about the low blow. "You are _throwing _attorneys at me? !"

"As you said, you aren't a baby anymore, therefore I shall treat as an adult." She smiled like the devil himself after claiming yet another soul for her fiery abyss.

"You cannot be serious!" I shrieked. "What are you going to sue me for? ! Breathing? !"

"No." One of her lackies interrupted, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "But we can demand repayments for the debts you have accumulated over the years."

I could not believe the farcity of the situation, she was going to charge me for the costs of nappies when I was only months old – and those would be expensive… she probably had those lined with gold as well.

"So what, you're going to charge me for all the excessive and wasteful things you have thrown at me over the years?" I narrowed my eyes at her. "And I assume the only way I'm going to get out of this is by diving to the floor and kissing your feet, whilst begging for forgiveness?"

She just took another drag of her cigarette. "Sounds good."

"What type of monster does that to her own child!" I was getting emotional now, and when I got emotional it usually ended badly for me. "Aren't all the diamonds and marble enough? ! Isn't all that fame, money and respect enough? !"

"Well, you do have considerable debts…" One of the Attorneys pointed out, running his finger down a sheet of paper.

"Fuck you!" I screamed. "Just fuck right off!"

My mother just chuckled.

I caught her eye and immediately realised she was serious about this, she wasn't joking around, she was seriously threatening to destroy me for sticking one toe out of line. And the scary thing was… it looked like she was enjoying it.

I stumbled back and pressed my back against the doorframe, hyperventilating as the reality came crashing down on me. She was tallying up my debts since the day I was born just so she could control me in the future.

"You can't…" I shook my head in disbelief my long messy hair spraying everywhere as the ribbon holding it came loose – I must have really looked like a dishevelled mess by now. "This is completely unethical! There must be some law against this!"

"Under Section 75668-" One attorney started reciting.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up? !" It was no good, my emotions broke through and tears started to run down my cheeks. I slumped to the ground defeated and broken, just like every other enemy of my mother's.

She bent down and brushed the brown locks away from my eyes and held my chin to face her. "You know I'm only doing this in your best interests you know?" She put up a faked smile and pretended to care. "You need to learn to obey your mother."

I broke her gaze and turned away.

She stood up beckoned her minions, all of them smirking triumphantly over defeating a young girl as they passed her, only attorneys get pleasure from warping reality to break people.

"I expect you to get dressed as I've ordered and be ready for dinner at six pm sharp. Your breakfast if waiting for you downstairs." She paused at the top of the winding stairway. "Oh… and happy birthday dear."

'_You better pray to Arceus above that I don't get my hands on a gun, dear Mother.'_ I thought bitterly and allowed the tears to run freely.


	2. Pink Puffball of Doom

**Pink Puffball of Doom**

* * *

By the time I had reached the breakfast table I had run out of tears, now I was just angry. I hated being pushed around, hated being forced to follow pointless rules for pointless reasons. I didn't even feel like eating my large smiling of eggs and bacon – I decided to shift the bacon into a frown to represent my mood – and eating was one of the few things I enjoyed.

"I take it you aren't having a happy birthday?"

I hadn't been expecting a voice, I had been so deep into my thoughts that the disruption caused me to recoil with a squeak. 'Way to play it cool, girl.' I mentally berated myself and turned to shoot a glare at the Chef's assistant.

"You didn't even eat you're happy face!" He cried in mock horror.

I turned away from him and slumped forwards, pushing my untouched breakfast away. "Sorry Matt, I wasn't feeling hungry this morning."

Matt was one of my few allies, an eighteen year old from Sinnoh. I liked talking to him; he was always pleasant and always had an interesting tale to tell. Stories of fierce Pokemon battles, comical situations with his Pokémon and even a few stories he heard from his parents. It got to the stage that, whenever I was bored, I would visit him down in the kitchen and ask for a story. His adventures always enthralled me (even if they were filled with exaggerations), and more often than I'd admit I would imagine myself on an adventure with him and his friends.

Occasionally when he was on a break he would take me out to the garden and release a couple of his old team members. I loved his Stantler, Mary, the large 4-legged brown beast would always wander about, curious about everything and stare at people with its adorable onyx eyes. Matt taught me how to properly feed and approach her and on my tenth birthday, a year into his employment, he let me ride her around the grounds.

Matt also slipped me a couple of his old Pokemon encyclopedias and survival guides (they were Sinnoh editions however, so their practical uses in Hoenn were limited). Because of my sheltered life I practically dove straight into them, absorbing the details of all the wonderful creatures it had to offer.

"Oh." He deflated slightly sensing my miserable aura. "Your mother giving you a hard time again?"

I let out a long exaggerated sigh, which he took as a yes.

"She's got a something wrong in the head that lady." Matt tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I think I know how I'm going to cheer you up."

"Are you going to break me out of this shit hole?" I groaned shooting him a 'please! I'm begging you!' glance.

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal, somehow." He chuckled, giving me a comforting pat on the back. "Yo momma would probably find a legal way to string me up if I did."

He glanced about suspiciously before leaning in close with a whisper. "Remember when you asked me to catch you a Pokémon?"

I felt my heart rate accelerate madly. "You caught me a Pokémon?" I shot him the brightest smile my face could make.

He shook his head. "Nope."

I deflated immediately. "Thought so."

"I'm going to help you catch one!" He smiled again, fixing his chef hat as he stood up straight. "You know those Skitty that keep raiding the bins?"

How could I forget? My mother went hysterical when she saw a large group of trash covered Skitty shrieking loudly as the servants chased them around the estate. The security guards joined in and released their Machamps, but the large grey humanoids could not keep up with the slippery pests, their bulky bodies for once proving to be a hindrance. I remember sitting up on my balcony relishing in the carnage the small pink felines reaped.

"A Skitty?" I liked the idea, but there was another problem. "Alright, but what would my mother think?"

Matt thought it over for a minute. "You could keep it as a pet? As long as you keep it under control I'm sure your mother, even with her less than rational mind, will agree."

"And you'll help me train it right!" I grabbed one of his arms to shoot I'm a pleading look (yeah I'm disgusted with myself too), there was no way he could resist my large cute eyes that would make even a Growlithe puppy look like the rotten fish in yesterday's garbage in comparison.

* * *

It didn't take him long to buckle and we silently made our way to where our trash was piled up at the back of the estate. Several of the other servants (the ones that were aware that we shared a common enemy) agreed to cover for us. Matt and myself hid ourselves (rather badly) inside a conviently close bush, my lovely dress getting covered in twigs - oh how mother will despair – and waited for our prey to take the bait.

And waited.

And waited.

And roughly two hours before my dinner date, we found ourselves a Skitty.

The scrawny pink and cream feline was covered in patches of dirt and slipped into the estate through a gap in the fence - I was amazed that it was able to squeeze through such a small space – hunger seemed to be over powering its survival instincts and it carelessly took the bait, throwing itself at last night's leftover fish with glee. Matt silently led me towards the gap in the fence blocking the Skitty's escape.

Matt wordlessly drew a Pokeball from his belt and prepared to throw it.

The Skitty stopped eating and its ears perked up, it slowly turned its head to face us, staring at us with its lidded eyes as if we were the gates of hell. Its wirery black tail that had a thick pink patch of fur shot up straight into the air and its four small legs spread out faster than I could blink.

Matt muttered a curse.

The Skitty shrieked in terror and bounded inside the kitchen – we had foolishly left the door open – and heard the head chef scream. It was at that moment I realised that we were in serious trouble.

The chase was on.

We shot inside the building, slipping past the terrified chef and into the main hallway. Matt released Mary (and despite the situation I could help but marvel at the brown beast), the Stantler's horns shone bright purple – Matt told me it was a move called 'Psychic'- and the shrieking Skitty was dragged from under a nearby sofa, its body glowing the same eerie purple as Mary's horns, as it was dragged it raked its tiny claws along the sofa, tearing it, in its desperate bid to break the telepathic hold.

The Skitty floated over to us, flailing all the way until it dangled directly in front of us, hissing violently at us, its capturers.

Matt whistled in awe. "That little critter has balls." He handed me a Pokeball, I assumed it was empty one, and glanced at him curiously.

He returned my glance with a sigh. "You're supposed to throw it at the little bugger."

The Skitty was dangling a couple of feet away from me, so it wasn't hard to nail the screaming creature between the eyes. I couldn't help but wince as the Skitty was enveloped by a red light and sucked into the small spherical capsule.

It landed on the ground with a hollow 'thud' and rocked about slightly a couple of times before falling still.

I stared at it for a few moments, expecting the screaming pink puffball of doom to burst out of it the moment I got too close and tear my face off. I gave Matt another glance; he was clearly growing irritated by my lack of experience and simply jerked his finger towards the Pokeball, which I assume meant '_pick it up_'.

I warily approached the stationary sphere (and by warily I mean sliding towards it very slowly on the marble floor) and once I was close enough, I tapped it slightly with my big toe. I can honestly say I thought it shook in response, so I dove to the ground in the opposite direction covering my face.

Matt groaned and calmly strode up to the ball and sending me an irritated glare, picked it up.

"I swear I saw it move! It was going to scratch my face off!" I defended my actions... reasonably.

"It moved because you tapped it." He replied dryly. "I thought you wanted a Pokémon." He waved the Pokeball in front of my prone figure. "Come get it already and stop being ridiculous."

"That isn't a Pokémon, it's a pink puffball of doom." I deadpanned and quickly snatched the Pokeball from his grasp and eyed it warily one more.

"Look, all Pokemon are like that to start with, take Mary for example." He gestured to curious looking Stantler, which had taken a strange interest in the chandelier that hung overhead. "When I first met her, she tried to gore me with her antlers."

I couldn't believe my ears, the cute, docile Mary had tried to impale Matt on its antlers, and it had to be a lie. "But she's so…"

"Calm? Friendly?" Matt smirked. "She used to be quite violent and gave me quite a bit of trouble back in the day." He gave her a fond pat on the back of the head –which she ignored in favour of staring at the chandelier.

"So you think my puffball of doom will become docile?" I felt hope rising in my chest.

"Sure why not?" He shrugged. "Anyways…" He reached forwards and pulled a small twig from my hair. "You should get ready for dinner, and I have a date with my girlfriend!" He snapped around heading back towards the kitchen and sent a casual wave over his shoulder. "Happy birthday by the way!"

I **really** liked that guy.


	3. Some of Life's Nasty Surprises

**Some of Life's Nasty Surprises**

* * *

Dinners with my Mother were always wonderful, and I mean that with every sarcastic fibre in my being. She was at the door ready to greet our guests, while I sat silently in the dinning room at my place at the table. If things went well, I would be completely ignored and could leave the adults to handle their arrangements.

My mother was an economical genius. She was cunning, sharp and utterly, utterly ruthless. And the best part was it ran in her side of the family. 'The Thorn Corporation' was one of Hoenn's longest existing and probably one of the best-known Companies in the world. It thrived mainly due to the fact that the Hoenn region was rather isolated from the mainland (we were essentially a big rock above water) and thus had to rely quite heavily on imports from the mainland regions of Kanto and Johto for food and technology. It started out small as most companies do, taking things back and forth from Hoenn to the mainland and gradually expanding over the decades.

Then at some point the crazy genes were introduced into my Mother's side of the family, making many of my Ancestors brutally ruthless in their conquest of Hoenn's oceans, buying out our competitors and eventually dominating the entire shipbuilding industry – both of Hoenn's largest shipwrights; Lilycove and Slateport are 'unofficially' our property. However, our family's successes had drawbacks. It led to quite a bit of internal strife from within as enthusiastic opportunists competed for their claim on the metaphorical golden lollypop. As my ancestors wrestled for power, some of competitors would 'mysteriously' vanish and would be never be seen or heard from again.

This is the part of our history that nobody would dare talk about or investigate because our existence is so powerfully tied to Hoenn's economic stability 'they' (the pompous old farts we vote for) no longer care how we handle our internal affairs, just as long as we are quiet about it. Arceus-knows how many people my Mother had to get through and considering I have no known relatives beyond my mother I'm going to guess more than a few.

There was a surge in activity that snapped me back to reality; my Mother and several men in black suits entered the room to join me at the table. One man stood out from the others, there was something menacing about him that I couldn't quite put my finger on. My Mother seemed to be captivated by whatever was leaving his mouth (which annoyingly had two thin streaks of hair over the edges of his lips like whiskers). He must have noticed me staring at him because he started to approach with the intent to speak to me.

There goes keeping my head down.

As he approached I was engulfed by his musky stench, I had to resist the urge to gag, as he got closer. "What is a pretty young lady like yourself doing here?"

His deep condescending tone made me want to rip his whiskers off, it required a lot of mental effort but I was able to resist the overwhelming temptation.

"Eating, Whiskers." I deadpanned.

The man gave a deep hearty laugh and my Mother slipped up beside him, a bit too closely for my comfort.

"Archie, this is my daughter." I think she decided to introduce me to draw his attention back to her. "She's a bit of a miserable brat most of the time, pay her no heed."

"Ah! But I can't help but get acquainted with the future of the Thorn family." Archie shot me a crooked smirk, "What is your name girl?"

I told him my name quickly turned away telling him I had no interest in conversing with him. He didn't seem bothered and returned his attention back to my Mother. Dinner flew by without incident, I sat in silence at my Mother and Archie discussed a partnership in something. I took no interest and sat in silence until they were ready to leave. Mother seemed to be enjoying Archie's company a bit too much and seemed rather saddened when he decided to leave with his assistants.

That is until he took her hand and kissed it. She froze up, almost shocked by the action. Archie had her under his thumb, and he knew it. When he left saying he "was looking forward to seeing her again" I had a strong feeling I **would** be seeing him again, but it wouldn't be for business reasons.

* * *

I decided that the best time to feed my new Skitty would be a night. Most of the servants (excluding the butler and few others) would be at home or in their dormitories. The kitchen would be completely clear. I slipped out of my bedroom in my nightdress and quietly made my way to kitchen.

Then I heard a noise.

A chill shot up my spine at the prospect of having burglars breaking in, against my better judgement I decided to investigate and held the Skitty's Pokeball in front of me like a weapon.

As I drew closer to the kitchen I heard what sounded like moaning coming from one of the larders. As stealthily as I could I crept up to the storeroom in question, my heart raced in suspense and I slowly reached for the handle.

I took a deep breath and threw the door open, thrusting my Pokeball in front of my body like a shield, ready to confront the trespassers.

What I saw scarred me for life.

I felt the blood rise to my face, now probably being a bright scarlet, and I slammed the door closed pressing my back against it, my eyes wide with the horror they had just witnessed.

Matt and his girlfriend Lily quietly left the larder a few minutes later, both equally red with embarrassment. We stared at each other in silence for what felt like hours before Matt decided to speak.

"If it's any consolation I didn't get a chance to do **it**."

I almost exploded in rage, but managed to restrain myself to whispering angrily. "What the **hell** were you thinking? !"

"Well, I can't do it at my house, I have family over and Lily's parents are home so…"

"So you decided to do it here? ! At **MY** house!" I hissed.

"Oh relax, you're lucky I still had my pants on."

"That's not the point!"

"What are even doing up at this time anyways? We weren't being to loud were we?"

I noticed Lily face went an even brighter red when I glared at her. Lily was seventeen and attended the Hoenn University, she was _supposed_ to be the mature one in their relationship, Matt had brought her to the estate several times now, and I knew her pretty well, she was almost like an older sister.

I glared at the two in disapproval and sighed, I couldn't stay mad at them forever. I needed them more than they realised. "You're lucky I was the one to catch you…"

Matt practically hugged me. "I knew I could count on you not to rat us out!"

"Not so loud!" I silenced him with a harsh whisper.

"I'm so, so sorry about this." Lily apologised her hands covering her chest. "I'm sorry we broke your trust, I promise to make it up to you somehow."

"You can help me now." I told them, showing Matt the Skitty's Pokeball. "I want to feed it, it looked rather malnourished."

Matt tapped his chin. "Well maybe we should take it to the Pokemon Centre, you know, check for any health problems?"

"I can't leave here!" I reminded him. "And even if I wanted too I'm in my night dress!"

Matt jerked his thumb at Lily. "She brought a change of clothes."

I glared at him, knowing her reasons for bringing them.

"I t-think my mini-skirt would fit you alright, but my t-shirt might be a bit baggy." Lily offered me her bag.

I accepted the bag and glanced around. "Great, let me go change in somewhere-"

Matt cut me off and pointed at the now-empty larder.

"You've got to be kidding." I gaped in disgust. "After what you two were doing in there? !"

Matt just shot me a toothy grin. "Consider it payback for interrupting us."

I shuddered and slipped into the larder. "Don't peek."

Matt gave me a disgusted look. "What do you take me for? A pervert?" He shook his head in irritation. "Hurry and get dressed."

* * *

Matt was better prepared than I thought. He had found a way into and out of the estate that was out of the line of sight of our security cameras (my Mother's idea in case I tried to run away again). He had cut the security fence in such a way that he could easily push it forwards to slip in and the fence would return back to its normal position. Since it was behind a rather large bush nobody on the inside could notice it. I made a mental note to use this as my escape route when the time was right.

It wasn't until I was walking in the middle of Lilycove, under the beautiful moonlight that I realised I actually free, I had escaped my prison just like that, with no problems whatsoever. I had been in town before, but I was always under supervision, tonight I was truly free.

Then I realised I had to go back; there was little point in running away at all really. Mother would send out people to find me and put my face on as many objects as possible so that I couldn't wander freely in public. She would hunt me for as long as she breathed. The realisation hurt and I choked back a sob.

Matt and Lily noticed I had stopped walking and must have noticed my emotional turmoil. I lowered my head and let a couple tears trickle down my face. Lily approached me slowly and knelt down to my level placing her comforting hands on my shoulders. She smiled warmly and pulled me into a gentle hug.

"I swear, one day, I'll break you out of that place." She whispered into my ear. "We can all run away together."

I held her tightly. "I'll never be free… she'll find me…"

Matt shrugged nonchalantly. "We could fake your death?" He pulled out a lighter. "And I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun in the process."

I removed one of my arms from Lily and gestured to him, he silently joined our embrace. It was under that moonlight that I started to hope and it was all thanks to that pink puffball, I could run away into the wilds and catch many interesting Pokemon like Matt. I could have my own adventure.

Matt broke away from the hug. "Can we go to the Pokemon centre now, if I hug you guys any longer I think my manly image will be tarnished."

Lily huffed and pulled away too. "Hugging your girlfriend isn't manly now?"

Matt groaned and shot me a glare. "Way to go Miss Thorn, you ruined my chances of getting lucky tonight."

* * *

Matt led us to a building I had only ever seen on TV, its trademark red roof and large Pokeball symbol gleaming in the moonlight. The Pokemon centre. I felt my heart speed up again as it raced with excitement and I started to jump up and down like a hyperactive child.

"I can't believe I'm actually going into a Pokemon centre!" I exclaimed and earned an exasperated sigh from Matt and a giggle from Lily.

As the automatic doors swept open I was blinded by the surge of bright light, the Centre's hall had several people scattered at various tables all chatting away happily even at this late hour. As I walked towards the counter and the Pokémon Nurse that stood behind it I glanced at several boys of my age group chatting loudly about some underground tournament, I perked up my ears hoping to hear more, but I was interrupted by Matt.

"Oi, girly, give her your Skitty so she can examine it." Matt grumbled his patience quickly evaporating.

I obeyed, handing the nurse my Pokeball and immediately I regretted the action. A wave of panic struck me, what if the Skitty was unhealthy? I'd have to stay here overnight. As the owner I was legally obliged to stay as my Pokemon received its check-up. I didn't even have a licence to own one!

The nurse returned from the back room smiling brightly as always. "She's a little starved, but healthy. I assume you just captured her, correct?"

I felt a lump in my throat, preventing me from speaking so I nodded dumbly.

"Ah, the rookie trainer, they are always so shy when speaking to us." She placed the Pokeball back into my hands and smiled. "Take good care of her now!"

It suddenly occurred to me that she was referring to the Skitty as a "she". "Its-a-girl?" I blurted quickly and blushed in embarrassment of how stupid I just sounded.

She just laughed. "Definitely a rookie alright, yes your Skitty is female, its level 13 currently just so you know."

Matt grabbed my arm and started to drag me away. "Alright! Back to bed you brat!"

This drew a fair bit of attention and several trainers, including the boys from earlier started laughing at me after making a joke at my expense. I covered my face in embarrassment with my free hand and allowed Matt to drag me home, Lily tailing behind us.


End file.
